The Thoughts of The Engaged and beyond
by vampireanna'dancer
Summary: Two short dabbles on the life of the newly named Mr and Mrs Elric. set two years after Edward leaves in Full Metal Alchemist: Brotherhood
1. home to an engagement

Home To An Engagement

Ed and Winry fun, their thoughts of being reunited with each other after Edward left to go exploring the world for research.

**A/N: **This is my first upload, please criticize and review all you like! I really want to know what you (the readers) think. If I could have some suggestions/ideas that would be great! One of the biggest problems I have with writing is that I don't know what to write about, so if you could do that I will be very grateful and work hard to meet your requirements until my next upload,

vampireanna'dancer :)

* * *

><p>Edward sighed with contempt as the train station finally came into view. After a good two years of traveling it was nice to see familiar surroundings again. Not that he didn't mind the change in scenery, he and Alphonse together had explored to the very edge of their world and Edward couldn't wait until he met up with Al so they could share what each other had learned.<p>

However, that day would have to be postponed for a little while, two weeks at least. Why? Because Edward had a certain someone that was waiting on the boarding platform of the train station. A certain someone... yes... and he had (awkwardly but still) proposed to her right before he left for wherever he was going. That certain certain someone's name was Winry, and she was currently waving at him cheerfully from the train platform.

**Ed POV**

I'm home, after two long years of study and research I'm finally back home.

'heh,' he chuckled, 'it seems Mustang and Riza have decided to come along with Winry to welcome me back. That's probably what the bastard told Win anyway, he's just here to get under my skin again as always.'

Oh well, he was home, and his fiancee was currently waving and beaming at him, Winry... he was home and not even a bastard like Mustang was going to ruin his reunion with Winry.

**Winry POV**

I can see him, waving from the one of the train windows as the train came hissing and puffing to a stop in the station. I can't believe he didn't need to come home once for maintenance, not once in two years!

'I bet his automail is all rusty and jammed up by now,' she muttered to herself, 'and after everything I told him before he left...'

Before he left, that was when he had proposed to me... and I had said yes... sure in a round about matter, but I said yes... we were now engaged, engaged to be married. Wow, that sounded kind of scary, afterall we had acted like siblings for as long as I can remember. However I had also been in love with Edward for as long as I can remember. I don't exactly when it started (maybe after I started noticing how incredibly handsome his golden eyes are, you can lose yourself in their beauty...), but I am glad it did.


	2. the wedding

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Full Metal Alchemist: brotherhood

* * *

><p>Edward couldn't help but smile as his young 'wife to be' walked, slowly up the isle. Old Granny Pinako at her side, Elicia sprinkling white flower petals over the red carpet before the bride, Riza Hawkeye and Roy Mustang stood in the second row Riza beaming as Winry passed their seats. Alphonse was at Edward's side, naturally he was the best man and was positively delighted for his brother and 'sister-to-be.'<p>

Despite the many people that provided somewhat easy destractions for a casual onlooker Ed had eyes only for Winry, his smile widening as she took her place becide him on the raised platform of the hall.

Despite Edward's many pretests to not invite too many people to the wedding, Roy and Riza took it upon themselves to announce the upcoming wedding to the whole city and beyond.

==FLASHBACK==

_'Don't worry Edward, Hawkeye and I will organise all the invitations you just organise the actual event, the venue, the reception, the outfits and the program,' Roy leaned his elbows on his desk and rested his chin on his hands. _

_He, Edward and Riza Hawkeye were currently discussing the upcoming wedding, Edward was totally freaking out on who to invite so Riza and Roy took it upon themselves to help out. Edward was wary though, Mustang didn't ususally help out like this unless there was something really good in it for him, a laugh for instance? But what choice did he have, he didn't want to ruin the whole wedding just because he, the Full Metal Alchemist: hero of the people, surviver of several fatal battles, couldn't decide who to invite to his own wedding. Sighing, Edward reluctantly agreed to Mustang's help and silently walked out the door. However, he hadn't gone more then a few steps out the door before he heard the "bip, beep, BIP" of the world-wide communication system. He knew that whatever was about to be said everybody in the world would hear so it must be pretty important. _

_It wasn't long before he heard Mustangs all-to-familiar smug voice over the loud speaker and he immediately wished the ground would open up and swallow him._

"_bip, beep, BIP! Attention world-wide listeners, this is Colnel Mustang here with a very important message **snigger-snigger** you will all have heard of the Full Metal Alchemist I presume? Well, I have the pleasure of informing you all that he is getting married to a lovely young lady by the name of Winry Rockbell **snigger-snigger** You are all invited to the wedding on the 7th day of the 9th month of this year in the Central Hall, see you there! **snigger-snigger** BIP, beep, bip"_

_==END OF FLASHBACK==_

Despite how many people turned up (and let's just say A LOT of people turned up, as in just about everyone who heard the announcement, the state alchemists all worked together and mangaged somehow make the hall 9000 billion times bigger on the inside then on the outside to accommodate everyone) Edward and Winry had eyes only for each other, they were totally in with the moment. Everyone else who happened to be there didn't count, only each other.

The actual ceremony didn't take as long as Ed though it would and soon he and Win were saying there last 'I dos' and slipped a plain gold band onto each others ring finger. Then, before they knew it, they heard the words everyone had been waiting to here, 'you may kiss the bride.'

Edward swept Winry into his arms and gave her a passionate kiss, the sort of kiss that could lead to something else but they had to refrain (that could wait until the honey moon). Instead they revelled in the pleasure of being in each other's company. Every woman, man and child (and the things imbertween) cheered and clapped, clearly over joyed for the young couple, now husband and wife, Mr and Mrs Elric.

Ed picked Winry up bridal style and carried her back down the platform and across the long (an understatement) red carpet. She was his and he was hers...forever...

* * *

><p>There you have it! My second update to the Ed and Win dabblesstories. Please review and criticize my work, and I am more then happy to answer requests and questions :D


End file.
